Metamorphosis
by Maria A. A. fanfiction
Summary: When your dreams are compromised, how strong are you to accept the futility of keeping those dreams alive? When your people are in need of your sacrifices, how far are you willing to go to protect them? This is a story of a Princess who puts the wellbeing of her people before her heart's ultimate desire, and a Prince who will learn that love is not an illusion.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to extend a warm greeting to anyone who just clicked on my story. I would be most humbled to read your thoughts and would greatly appreciate any constructive criticism. Looking forward to meeting some lovely people here!**

**Stay amazing you all… it's a choice don't you know?**

**Disclaimer: My original plot, characters belong to the admirable Stephenie Meyer**

She took a deep breath as she fought to strengthen her resolve, trying to remind herself that this was the best possible choice for the betterment of her people. From her position at the head of the exquisite meeting table Isabella could clearly see the anguish in her father's eyes, who was sitting right across from her at the other end of the table, making her question her decision for what must have been the tenth time.

As she glanced around the table she found that every eye was fixed resolutely on her exquisite frame, as if their combined gazes could hold her back from leaving them. Mindful of their sorrowful stares, Isabella thought that it was time to be the princess she was meant to be and delicately cleared her throat, indicating her wish to speak.

"_My dear court men, I wish you to understand that I have not made this decision on light grounds. Before presenting my choice I thought long and hard about what the future will hold for me should I choose to go ahead with this plan. Marrying the Prince of Smeraldo will be the best course of action for our people. We…"_

"_But what about the best course of action for you my darling daughter?" the king exclaimed in a sorrowful tone. "You expect to let me sacrifice your happiness this easily?_ He paused for a few seconds, as if to draw confidence with his next words._ "Surely there are other methods to approach. Our people have persevered throughout this drought, and will continue to do so. We _will_ survive this casualty."_

"_But at what expense father?" _replied Isabella softly. She knew it would be hard for her father to let her go; after all, she was the only piece of her mother that he had left.

She grew up without the loving warmth of a mother but her father stepped right into both parental roles despite his status as King, and the fact that royalty do not usually have any kind of personal interaction with their children until they are old enough to be included in stately affairs. They were close to one another, and having to leave her father behind was as hard for her as it must be for him.

She needed to tread cautiously. She knew her father to be a wise man, and felt confident that he would soon give in to her request, as it truly was the best course of action to help their people.

"_The number of reports concerning children and the elderly dying is increasing day by day. We know not when this drought ends. The crops have all shriveled and died, and wells have been dry for some time now. The emergency storerooms have been severely depleted. I cannot continue to see my people suffering any longer father. I beseech you to not attempt to dissuade me any further from my decision. The prince of Smeraldo would surely have some redeeming qualities… Do you think so little of me that you would believe I would allow any man to make a laughingstock of me? I stand resolutely in my decision to agreeing to the marriage father, I will not back down anytime soon"_ replied Isabella firmly, refusing to break her gaze from the King's eyes until he did so himself.

The silent court suddenly broke into indignant clamors, alternating between pleading with their beloved princess to rethink her choice and spouting horrid facts about the prince in question. Unfortunately, their attempts to make Isabella change her mind were futile.

On an act of utter hopelessness Sir William Black, one of her father's closest of advisors, stepped forward and asked the princess, _"What of your fervent views on love? Your reputation as a romanticist precedes you Princess. The whole Kingdom has come to embrace your opinions on love. You preach people to marry for love yet here you are, willing to compromise your beliefs in the name of saving your Kingdom. The whole world knows Prince Edward is not fit for love…"_

Princess Isabella blanched, clearly not expecting this confrontation. Sir William was right. For as long as she could remember, Isabella held onto the steadfast belief that one should marry out of love, certainly not out of a sense of duty. But this was Marrone they were talking about, her beloved Kingdom. She wouldn't allow her people to suffer any longer if she had the power to change that.

The court seemed to hold their breaths as they awaited her answer. Even the King was focused intently on his daughter's face, wishing to see a slight flicker of hesitance in her eyes to put a stop to all this madness.

Isabella stood up regally with head held up high, and a steely determination crept up into her voice as she said, _"My decision remains as it was. If I must sacrifice my ideals on marriage then so be it, but rest assured that the rebellious Prince of Smeraldo will not be able to cause me distress with his reckless actions. All will be well."_

The King stood up and walked towards his daughter. All members of court were now on their feet as well, respectful of their monarchs.

With an act of fatherly affection that the court was used to, the King hugged his daughter fiercely and whispered a few choice words in her ears. He then took a step back, placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her questioningly. Isabella clutched her father's hands in hers and nodded in assurance. _Yes… Isabella of Marrone was ready to accept her fate._

The King sighed resignedly, and keeping his emotions in check, turned to address his advisors, _"Let the scribe write to the Cullen family immediately. Tell them that we have accepted their offer to help and that my daughter has agreed to marry Prince Edward in return." _

He deliberated for a few seconds and then added, _"May this be the right choice for all involved parties." _With that, the King turned on his heels and exited the room, the Princess soon following suit.

The court thereafter sprung into action, preparing the documents that will alter the course of their Princess's life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: My original plot, characters belong to the admirable Stephenie Meyer**

The doors to the royal suite slammed open with a loud bang and a few seconds later the Prince of Smerald strolled across the room with angry footsteps, fury etched plainly on his face. With a calm voice that completely belied his obvious feelings on the matter, he asked the two occupants sitting by one another calmly on an intricately designed love seat, "What is the meaning of this atrocious news? Why does the whole of Smerald believe I am to be married in a week's time?"

The King and Queen of Smerald, who did not outwardly react to their son's dramatic entry into their room, exchanged a look and seemed to be holding a silent conversation for a few minutes. This habit of theirs seemed to further grate on the prince's nerves and tested his patience.

King Carlisle and Queen Esme were known for not adhering to the conventional methods of acting in a manner that is expected of ruling monarchs. Their own marriage went against the epitome of royalty expectations, for Queen Esme did not come from a royal lineage.

_King Carlisle was taken to visit the country's fields when he was old enough to be taught how to engage with and listen to the wants and needs of the laborers. When he reached the strawberry fields he stumbled upon a pretty young girl with honey-colored hair and warm brown eyes picking strawberries. Being out under the scorching sun all day seemed to have no effect on her exquisite fair skin. The people who were with Prince Carlisle at the time say that they were privy to a moment written about in fairytales. Time seemed to have stopped when the young Esme looked up from her task and gave the Prince a sweet smile, giving no indication that she acknowledged his station. Their gazes interlocked for what felt like forever, and the rest as they say, is history. They had their share of troubles when the people of Smerald were against their Prince marrying a commoner, but they fought long and hard for their love and soon enough the kingdom was won over with Princess Esme's wit and charm. When the previous monarchs of Smerald were deceased, nobody objected to the throne being passed down to the newly appointed monarchs. Today, the people of Smerald regard Queen Esme with admiration and a fervent zeal to be like her. In short, the King and Queen believe that nothing is impossible if one is patient and determined, and they held their own love-story as a testament to that._

The Prince cleared his throat loudly, breaking the trance that his parents were in. The monarchs' heads swiveled to their haughty son and regarded him with both fondness and unmasked disappointment, the latter making the person in question shift uncomfortably. He knew they were less than pleased with his reputation as a frolicking young man across the Kingdom.

Edward spent his days training in swordsmanship and archery, both on foot and from the back of a stallion. His evenings were dedicated to the various princely lessons that he was expected to perfect by the time he was to take over the throne. However, it was his nightly habits that caused much displeasure to his parents. The Prince was confident in his looks and knew he could woo any girl he set his eyes on. With his wild bronze-colored hair, iridescent emerald eyes, and chiseled body Edward easily reeled his bait in so to speak. He knew that as soon as he was married all of it would have to stop indefinitely.

"Because that is precisely what will happen Edward. You are to marry Isabella Swan of Marrone, and we in turn will see the people of Marrone through the unforgiving drought in their kingdom," replied the King eventually in a calm yet authoritative tone.

"I am not ready to get married yet father. I am not ready to be tied down with anyone right now. I value the freedom that I have without having to answer to a wife."

"It is time for you to grow up and be the man you are destined to become. A king is not fit to rule without a queen by his side, you know that. You should be ready to take over should anything befall me Edward. Isabella is a great match for you, you should count yourself lucky son," chided the King gently.

Edward sighed. He knew he could have ended up with worst choices, and God forbid he be paired up with Princess Tanya of Neve. He just hoped this Isabella would be a subservient wife. If she was to question his authority then he knew without a doubt that they would face many troubles down the line. He would not be able to stand her undermining his position.

"When will the Swan family be arriving? I will only agree to meeting the girl and if she does not live up to my expectations of what my wife should be like, I would like to have the chance to back out from this deal," Edward responded in a level tone.

"They will arrive tomorrow morning. You may have the day off to reflect upon the upcoming changes in your life. I only ask that you be courteous to our guests tomorrow. Do not try to drive the girl away. Like I said, this alliance would great benefit our people as well in the long run. We have much to gain."

It did not escape Edward's notice that his father did not acknowledge his request to have the right to refuse the marriage. "I hope she does not look like a ogre, and that her manners do not equate to that of a troll's, or have a voice of a screeching cat," he grumbled under his breath.

For the first time since the conversation began he heard his mother's voice, and it was the sound of her sweet peals of laughter that made both husband and son join in. It took Queen Esme a few minutes until her giggles died down.

"Oh my son, you are in for quite a surprise. I truly believe that you will be meeting your match with Isabella. Mark my words Edward, you will soon be begging for my help to help you woo the girl," she exclaimed with uncontrolled enthusiasm.

"Me? Beg for a girl's attention?" harrumphed Edward. "Surely you jest mother. I require no help to woo any female," he stated confidently.

"We will see about that my dear son," the queen retorted with a light laugh. "I have had the pleasure of meeting Isabella a few summers ago at a ball hosted by the Volturi family. You should have learned by now to not bet against your mother," she teased.

Edward laughed, feeling a bit more at ease with the knowledge that his mother had met the girl. Surely if she was unfit to be her daughter-in-law his mother would not have agreed to the betrothal.

"This whole arrangement feels strange, as if there's this great change brewing and that it would come sweeping in at any moment. But as always, I trust your judgments. I promise to try changing my wayward ways from now on and shoulder the responsibility that has been bestowed upon me since birth. I cannot promise you that this will be easy though. Isabella Swan will have to understand who Edward Cullen really is. Tomorrow I will ask her father to take my potential wife for a stroll on the castle's grounds and hope for the best. If we come to an agreement, only then will we move ahead with the wedding preparations," he stated.

Edward kissed his mother's hand, bowed to his father and left the room in a manner that was a complete opposite to the way he came in.

The King and Queen exchanged amused glances. "An ogre and troll he says…He will be pleasantly surprised," mused the Queen. "Isabella is a vision of beauty and the day she sings they say all occupants of the palace hold their breaths in reverence. She has a brilliant tactical mind as well. He neither knows that she is giving up her throne to save her people, nor that her people completely and utterly adore their princess to the point that they already hold a grudge against him for taking her away from them. I'm telling you Carlisle, this girl will either be his savior or his demise, and we can only hope for the former."

The King looked at her adoringly, his love for her shining through his eyes. He grabbed hold of both of her delicate hands and brought them up to his lips, murmuring tenderly, "That change he said he felt looming upon him? It sounds precisely the way I had felt the morning I woke up to the best day of my life… the day I met you. I believe things will work out wonderfully."

While the King and Queen spent the rest of the day reminiscing about the start of their relationship as they did not have any pressing matters to attend to, the Prince spent the day evaluating his priorities and anticipating how his first meeting with Isabella will go.

He only hoped she did not hold a grudge against him for his renowned reputation as a man of many womanly conquests. Edward gulped at the notion and hoped his irresponsible actions do not destroy things before they even began. He couldn't explain why he felt accepting of the betrothal all of a sudden, but he knew that if for nothing else, he wanted to change and be the son and future leader that his parents had raised him up to be.

**I'd like to extend a warm greeting to those of you who just clicked on my story. I would be most humbled to read your thoughts and would greatly appreciate any constructive criticism. Looking forward to meeting some lovely people here!**


End file.
